wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
É
Jewelcrafting egy olyan hivatás Profession amiben a játékosok képesek arra , hogy foglalatba helyezhető socketed items drágaköveket Gems csináljanak. Ezenkívűl gyárthatnak gyűrűket Ring, csecsebecséket trinket, nyakláncokat necklace. Különlegesség, hogy bármelyik Jewelcraftersnek van olyan, hogy szobrocskák Figurine amik csak saját használatra valók. Jewelcrafting szintén megengedi egy játékosnak, hogy drágaköveket vágjon a kibányászott ásványércekből, (réz, vas, mithril, , stb) a Prospecting képességgel. Mindegyik vágott drágakőnek van egy színtípusa Piros (Red socket)/ Kék (Blue socket/ Sárga (Yellow socket), és a bizonyos foglalatba (socket hely) helyezett gemek (gems) színes foglalatokba rakva adnak egy olyan bónuszt, amit aktiválhatnak, ha a megfelelő színű drágakövet teszik a foglalatok közül mindegyikbe. • Meg kell jegyezni azonban azt, hogy a bűvöletektől (Enchantments) eltérően nem tudsz drágaköveket foglalatba helyezni semmilyen fegyverre vagy a darabba, amiben nincs foglalat. Bizonyos tételeknek (Items) Outlandből vannak drágakőfoglalataik. A kovácsok (Blacksmith) színtelen foglalatokat tudnak hozzáadni a saját bracers-eikhez* és kesztyűikhez. Eszközök Jewelcrafting igényel egy Jeweler's Kit -et. Jewelcrafting *készség-szintnél 300, a drágakőkivágás és néhány magas ékszertétel igényelnek egy Simple Grinder-t (egyszerű darálót). Learning Jewelcrafting (megtanulás) Hogy elkezdődjék a jewelcrafting karrieredet, el kell menned Exodar-ba (Alliance-nak) vagy Silvermoon-ba (Horde-nak). Ezek azok az egyedüli helyek ahol meg tudod tanulni a Jewelcrafting-ot Azeroth-on. A Draenei faji képességek közül az egyik egy 5 pontos bónusz a jewelcrafting* készségre. Bár ez nagyon korlátozott értékű. A legtöbb alapvető recept Apprentice Jewelcrafting szinten van. Továbbhaladva leszel Journeyman Jewelcrafting amit követ a szakértő szint Expert Jewelcrafting azután az Artisan Jewelcrafting . Mesterszintet Master Jewelcrafting tanítanak az edzők (Trainerd) Outland-en, kezdetben Thrallmar (Horde) és Honor Hold (Alliance) Hellfire Peninsula-ban. Alliance Trainers * * * * Horde Trainers * * * * * Neutral Trainers * (Aldor) * * Frakció tervek (Reputation Recipes) Néhány terv (recipes) egyetlen helyen tanulható miután megszereztél egy bizonyos hírnevet (Reputation), ami egy meghatározott szint egy frakcióval. Drágakő kivágás Amint fejlődsz, húzd fel 300 ig Jewelcraftinget, és el tudsz kezdeni foglalatokba (socketekbe) vágni drágaköveket. Ezeket a vágásokat nem tanítja az edző, de venni kell a mestertől recepteket, Jewelcrafterből a frakciód szerint Hellfire Peninsulaban, vagy a különféle frakcióárusoktól, akikkel előtte egy bizonyos szintű hírnevet elértél, tudsz venni terveket ( recepteket). A legtöbb vágás recept, különböző frakciónál lévő szállásmestereknél (Quartermasters) vehető Outlandben, bár egy vágás recept (315 kék) van egy világcseppben is (World drop). A legtöbb vágás receptje 350-nes készségnél világcseppekből (world drop) lehet megtanulni. Foglalatba helyezés (socketing) Foglalat (socket) Sok új darab, berendezés Outlanden szerezhető foglalatokkal. Jewelcrafters olyan nyers drágaköveket (gems) tud vágni, amik beilleszkednek ezekbe a foglalatokba, így gondoskodnak a stat bónuszokról. Bár a jewelcrafters-ek készítik a vágott drágaköveket, tőlük nem követelik meg, hogy szereljék is be a drágakövet (eltérően a bűvölőtől)– bármilyen játékos foglalatokba való drágaköveket tud tenni a berendezésébe. Egy foglalatba helyezett drágakövet lecserélhetnek egy különböző drágakőre, de az eredeti drágakövet ez teljesen meg fogja semmisíteni. Színek Drágakő (Gem) A drágakövek vannak nyolc fajtában: piros, narancssárga, sárga, zöld, kék, lila, prizma alakú, és Meta. Miközben a Meta drágakő egy foglalatba illeszthető csak, bármilyen színes drágakő bele fog illeszkedni bármilyen színes foglalatba. Mindazonáltal az összeillesztés, amit a drágakő és foglalat színeznek, számításba veszi a foglalat bónuszt, hogy aktiválódjon. Előzetes választás:– szín – drágakövek. A piros, sárga és kék - csak azonos színű foglalatokban fog összeilleszkedni a színével (bónusz). Helyettes – szín - drágakövek - zöld, narancssárga és lila - össze fogja illeszteni a két színű nyílás közül bármelyiket, ami hasonlít a színükhöz. Végül, harmadfokú-drágakő színtől függetlenül (csak a Void Sphere és Prismatic Sphere) illeszkedni fog bármilyen nyílás színéhez (kivéve Meta) és még mindig aktiválja a nyílás bónuszt. Másodlagos drágaköveknek vannak két különböző bónusz kombinációi szintén, amíg az elsődleges drágakövek csak fellendítenek egyet a statok közül. A Meta drágakövek bírják a saját színkövetelményeiket aktiválni, tehát lehet, hogy egy játékos úgy dönt, hogy egy kívánatosabb Meta bónusz javára elveszíti egy tétel (item) foglalat bónuszát. A két prizma alakú drágakő (Void Sphere és Prismatic Spheres, melyeket bűvölők Enchanters készítettek ), minden szinű helyre berakhatók, és minden fajta varázslattal szembeni ellenállást nyújtanak. Például egy alapvető piros vágásnak egy (Teardrop Blood Garnettá) kell változtatnia egy Blood Garnetot, miközben ad +13 gyógyító varázslatot. Egy alapvető sárga vágásnak egy Brilliant Golden Draenite-tá kell változtatnia egy Golden Draenite-ot miközben +6 ad értelemre (intellect). Viszont egy Flame Spessarite egy olyan narancssárga drágakő, amit vághatnak egy Luminous Flame Spessarite-ra, egy olyan drágakőre, ami adja annak mindkettőjét, hogy +7 gyógyul (healing), és +3 értelem (intellect) és össze fog illeszteni vagy egy pirosat, vagy a sárgát foglalatban. Van sok drágakő, amit csak az használhat, aki vágta, hogy saját foglalatokba illessze. Mindegyik színnél ott egy ritka drágakő, amit vághatnak, olyan árusoktól és szállásmesterektől vehető, akik 300-325 jewelcrafting készségnél adják. És egy ritka drágakő, melyiket tudják vágni, ritka világcsepp (world drop) receptekből a 350 jewelcrafting készségnél. Amit Meta drágakövekkel díszít, beleilleszkedett Meta foglalatokba, amik csak magas szintű fej-nyílás-tételeken (head-socketes-item) jelennek meg, és a vágások 365 jewelcrafting készségnél tanulhatók, bár néhány Meta nyílásékszer főnökcsepp (boss drop) és nem készíthető . Nyers Meta drágaköveket termelnek alkimisták transmuting által, sok különleges gyémántokba való nyers ásványi anyag és primals felhasználásával. Sok a lila színű drágakő és recept, amit csak raides instában cseppekben (trash drop,boss drop) Black Temple, Sunwell, Hyjal Summit lehet megszerezni. Vagy megvehetőek a tervek (receptek) a vágásokhoz Scale of the Sands és Shattered Hands hírnéven (reputation) keresztül. Nyers ásványi anyagok Jewelcrafter egyetlen receptek A következő rész felsorol mindent receptet amit csak az használhat aki létrehozza azt. Jewelcrafter egyetlen (Bind on Pickup) tervek (receptek) {| class="darktable" ! colspan="3" | Master to Grand Master |- ! Item !! Level !! Materials |- | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- class=alt | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- class=alt | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- class=alt | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- class=alt | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- class=alt | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- class=alt | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- class=alt | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- class=alt | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- class=alt | || 370 || Dragon's Eye |- | || 400 || Titanium Bar x2, Forest Emerald x2, Scarlet Ruby |- class=alt | || 400 || Titanium Bar x2, Monarch Topaz x2, Forest Emerald |- | || 400 || Titanium Bar x2, Scarlet Ruby x2, Autumn's Glow |- class=alt | || 400 || Titanium Bar x2, Sky Sapphire x2, Forest Emerald |- | || 400 || Titanium Bar x2, Twilight Opal x2, Monarch Topaz Használat Drágaköveket helyezhetsz foglalatokba shift+right-clicking, egy olyan tételben (item) amelyiknek foglalatai vannak. Ez fel fog nyitni egy ablakot foglalatokkal, amik láthatóak az alsó résznél, hogy beletehetőek legyenek a drágakövek (gems). Elhelyezés után a foglalatokba való drágaköveid, amiket te akarsz, a Socket Gems gombra kattintással helyeződnek a foglalatba. Egy foglalatba helyezett drágakövet lecserélhetsz egy különböző drágakőre, de az eredeti drágakövet ez teljesen meg fogja semmisíteni. External links : For leveling guides please visit Tradeskill leveling guides Kategória:Burning Crusade Kategória:Jewelcrafting Kategória:Professions Kategória:RPG professions Kategória:WoW professions